Cowgirl Stephanie
by Karren
Summary: Ranger needs Stephanie for an undercover Job in Dallas will She accept and do it? Ranger has a way to convince her and the Merry Men approve.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything of Janet Evanovich or the Yucky Dallas Cowboys ENJOY

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"NO I wont do it" Steph said as she sat in Ranger office with him

"Babe"

"No and you cant make me . I absolutely won't do this" She said as she stared him down

"We know where he is and what he's going to be doing. There is no escape we just need to be there to bust him. Babe this is locked up, we need you" he said as he stood up and crouched down in front of her

"No" she said twirling the huge ring on her finger

"Steph your my partner I need you" he said watching the very expensive diamond on her finger sparkle with her wedding band

"let me spell this out for you Carlos, yes I used your name. N.O" she said making her lips pout the O

Ranger slid a hand over his wifes cheek and leaned up to capture her sexy mouth in an earth shattering kiss. As he pulled back Stephanie's breathing was ragged and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. He smiled knowing the effect he had on her.

"Please" he whispered as he reached up and undid two of her blouse buttons

"no" she rasped out

"Please" he asked again as he kissed the skin above her bra that was peeking out from her open shirt

"no" she hissed feeling his mouth on her

Ranger opened two more buttons and dipped his head between her bra clad breasts.

"Please"

On an exhaled breath Steph remained insistent in her answer "no"

Ranger slid his hand up her leg and over her knee. He had her writing under his touch. Smirking at his wife and watching how turned on she was he ran it up her thigh and under her skirt. Stephanie's breath hitched and her body arched as his fingers hit her already aching center.

"Please"

"OH GOD YES!!" Stephanie screamed out and all of RangeMan stopped and stared at Rangers closed office door

"Looks like Stepanie agreed to come on the trip with us" Lester said laughing elbowing Tank

"Yea apparently" He replied back

"Man I cant wait to see her in that little outfit she will have to wear MMM Damn I'm going to have wet dreams forever on that alone" Lester said

Tank slapped Lester upside the back of the head.

"What? you cant tell me when you see her dressed in that uniform you wont look and appreciate the fine beauty of Stephanie Manoso" Lester said to the big guy

"All I have to remember Santos is the last name attached to Stephanie and I no longer can see her or feel sexually about her and I suggest you do the same or Ranger will kick your ass" Tank said going back to his desk to wait on further instructions from his friend and boss when he was done "convincing" Steph of the job they needed her for.

"Just wish I could be convincing her" Lester said under his breath taking one last look at his boss's door before returning to the monitors.


	2. Chapter 2

MONDAY 6AM

"Why do we have to be flying so early?" Stephanie complained again from her spot in the car

"Because we have to get there so you can be trained a little" Ranger told her kissing her hand and laying it on his hard thigh

"Its 3am there MY GOD" she groaned

"Babe. We have to go this early so that when we land we all will be sat up in their hotel and they will come at their wake up time and get you. You then will go and spend the day getting outfitted in their uniform and made up to look just like them. You also will spend time training so you will know what to do come game day" he said to his cranky wife

On the plane everyone was wide awake except Stephanie. If anyone came near her she would growl and hiss like a cat warning them to beware. Lester not caring of the mood she was in sat right next to her as Ranger was up going over the file with Tank.

"Sooooo this is fun isn't it?" he said in a sing song voice

"Go away" she warned

"Steph I can't wait to see you in that uniform" he said

"Lester I swear to God Go Away" she said burying her head into her hoodie

As the plane landed and they were walking off into the airport a very sharp dressed man walked up and shook hands with Ranger. Ranger stood there and shook hands with him and thanked him for understanding the situation that was going on in his stadium.

"Men this is Mr. Jerry Jones, owner of the Dallas Cowboys" Ranger said to his team

Everyone shook hands with the owner and then he came to Stephanie. He smiled at her and shook her hand as well. He then turned back to Ranger and asked if that beautiful creature was his bride. Ranger shook his head and Jerry smiled again.

"You gonna be a cheerleader honey?" he asked her

"That's what he tells me" She said looking up at her husband

"Well they wont have a hard time making you look pretty you're already a knockout, I think you'll fit right in with our girls and we have a brand new stadium too" he said smiling and showing his teeth

"Mr. Jones we would like to go to our facilities now if you don't mind. Steph needs to have a little more rest before she has to meet the squad and we need to set up everything" Ranger told him

"Sure follow me. You know I just am shocked that one of our referees is crooked" Jerry said as he led Ranger down the airport hallway

"You think it matters that I HATE the cowboys?" Steph asked Lester as they fell into line

"HAHA just don't let Mr. Jerry Jones know that" he said as he walked down with her


	3. Chapter 3

7AM DALLAS TIME

Stephanie was rudely awaked by a ringing phone. After it stopped Ranger came over to her side of the bed and shook her, he told her the head cheerleader was downstairs in the lobby waiting on her to take her to training. Steph pulled the covers up over her head and played like she was invisible.

"Babe I know your there" he said yanking the covers off her

"I need to shower" she said

"No, she said you don't have to worry about any of that stuff they have a whole gym and spa to get you ready in" he said to his wife

Stephanie begrugidly rolled out of bed and tossed off Rangers shirt. She pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a black sweat shirt. She tied sneakers on her feet and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. Going over she slid into Rangers lap as he read by the big hotel window.

"Who's my detail today?" she asked

"Santos, so be easy on him please" he said as he kissed her

"Me? Be easy HA" she said deeply kissing him one last time until there was a knock on the door

"Come in Santos" Ranger barked and Stephanie watched as a very alert Lester walked into their room

"Sir, Steph" he greeted

"Santos you're my wife's guard today" he said and Stephanie smiled up at him and finger waved him "keep her safe and HANDS OFF"

"Yes Sir" he said smirking as Stephanie leaned down and kissed Ranger bye on the cheek

As they made their way into the lobby Stephanie was greeted by a very sex perky blond. She looked over to where Lester was and told him to wipe the drool off his chin. Lester told her he only had eyes for her and Steph rolled her eyes. Stephanie and Lester made there way up to the head cheerleader.

"Morning I'm Mindy" she said

"Good morning I'm Stephanie and this is Lester Santos" Steph said

"Well if your ready we can go meet all the girls and get you ready" Mindy said as they made their way to the limo parked outside.

As they were drove to the cheerleader training facility Steph was escorted in and looked around at a sea of blue and white. She was led to a back room and Lester was stopped from going in with her.

"Sorry big guy but this is a changing room you can't come in here, we will be right out" Mindy told him

Lester looked at Stephanie and she nodded her head and told him it would be ok. After a while the door opened and Stephanie came out with all the other members of the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders. When Lester saw her he got an instant hard on. She was standing there in itty bitty white shorts and a blue and white halter top tied under her boobs.

"Think he's impressed" one of the other girls said to Stephanie as they looked at Lester

Stephanie went on with the girls and tried to learn some of their routines. Mindy had compassion on her and dumbed them down so they would be easy for her to learn and follow. As she moved and jumped around Lester couldn't keep his eyes off her. He took his phone and snapped a few pictures and sent them to some of the Merry Men with the caption, DAMMMMMNNNN. Finishing up Stephanie went back into the dressing room and came back out to Lester in her sweats.

"Ready to go back?" she asked and all he did was shake his head as he stood up and walked behind her to a waiting car driven by Tank

"Why you so quiet Santos? You're never quiet" Tank asked Lester

"Oh the man is on sex overdrive. He saw boobs and ass all day today thanks to their uniform" Steph said and Tank looked over knowing indeed he did see them but it was only one that made him this quiet and it was sitting in the back of their rented SUV

Steph walked into her and Rangers room and was greeted by a warm smile of her husband. She walked over to him and fell into his waiting arms. Leaning down he kissed her on top of the head and asked her how the day went.

"It was fine I guess. No broken bones. But I think Lester has a permanent bone" she said and felt him chuckle under her head.

"You all set?" she asked lifting the lid up on a room service tray and taking a bite of some food

"Yea. We contacted Jerry and told him we would have the field surrounded. Your job is to be a cheerleader. You will wear a tiny wire in your shirt and when you spot the right Ref you let us know and we will quietly after the game take him out so no one gets hurt or excited" he told her as he watched her finger some more food

"Better be a very tiny wire. That uniform leaves nothing to the imagination" she said as she pulled another piece of food and ate it

"BABE" Ranger said watching her

"Sorry" she said taking the plate and finally sitting down and properly eating.


	4. Chapter 4

GAME DAY COWBOYS V/S GIANTS

Stephanie and her team were dressed and out on the field stretching. She felt rather confident that she could be a cheerleader. She had worked all week in learning and doing the routine. As the game began she began to do cheers and shake her pom poms and yell GO COWBOYS even though it sickened her. She looked up and found the eyes of her husband looking down at her. When he met her eyes he licked his lips and smiled. Blushing Steph went back to shaking her poms.

Looking around when they would take a few minute breaks she spotted who they were after. He was standing there dressed in white pants and a black and white stripped shirt. She bent her head to her boob and radioed in that she had the guy. She heard Ranger radioed back to Lester and Tank who was on the field as line judges to keep their eyes on him.

When it was half time Steph and the other girls would run around on the field and strut their stuff. Once they had done their routines Jerry Jones came down to check on her and ask how things were going. As he stood there he kept his eyes trained on her boobs.

"I've spotted him Mr. Jones and I've told my Husband. This nightmare should all be over soon. Sorry to have to trouble you" Stephanie said

"Ohh uhh that's ok just glad I could be of service" he said looking at her boobs

Feeling uncomfortable she brought her pom poms up and covered her chest. Jerry's smile faded and looked up at her. He asked her if she enjoyed his girls and they treated her ok. Steph made him sure that everything was fine and she was very well taken care of. Satisfied he walked off the field and back up to his vim box.

"Get me out of here" she said to Ranger

"2 more quarters and then we will take him down. Hang in there your doing great" he said back

"Yea Steph you look great" Lester's voice rang out over the line and then a smack could be heard and an Owwww from Lester

The Cowboys lost to the Giants which Steph was happy about. She wanted to cheer and jump for joy but knew if she did she would more than likely be killed since she was in enemy territory. As the teams were heading off the field she heard her husband's voice come into her ear.

"NOW" was all he said

Stephanie ran from the squad as Lester and Tank were closing in on the referee. When he spotted them he knew the jig was up. Walking with Tank and Lester into the opening of the locker rooms they pushed him up against the wall and cuffed him.

"Charles West your being arrested because you failed to appear" Stephanie said

Ranger made his way down finally and looked West over. He talked to him briefly and then told Tank to take him away. Steph watched as Tank and Lester walked the man under the stadium to an awaiting car to be placed in a Dallas Jail so he could be shipped back to Trenton.

"Ready to go home Babe?" He asked her

"Oh yes I want this stupid uniform off" she said walking in front of him

"Well uhhhh how about we keep the uniform for just a bit longer?" he said with an eyebrow raised bringing her to him and kissing her deeply

"ohh wanna make out with a cheerleader huh?" she asked smiling wide

"You know it" Ranger said placing his arm around her waist as they too walked out to their waiting car

THE END


End file.
